


Earthquake (Oihina / Kagehina)

by SecretQuill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Buildup, Confessions, Confrontation, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Times, Firsts, Fluff, Hinata losing his virginity to Oikawa, Hinata makes moves, Horny Hinata, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are just friends sorry not sorry, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama character development, Kageyama wants Hinata back, Karasuno against, Love Triangle, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa character development, Oikawa misunderstood, Oikawa painted as a villain, Sacrifice, Seijoh against, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, all the feels, everyone loves Hinata because why wouldn't they, inferences, inner conflict, moments to make you feel single AF, moments to melt your heart, playful Oikawa, possibly light BDSM (haven't decided yet), romeo and juliet - Freeform, shit tonne of romance, slow burn with payoff, subtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretQuill/pseuds/SecretQuill
Summary: Earthquake: noun - 1. a sudden violent shaking of the ground, typically causing great destruction 2. a great upheavalHinata and Oikawa's lives entangle as they get thrown together during a sudden earthquake. Together, injured, they nurse each other's wounds and unfamiliar feelings begin. But as life goes back to normal, they struggle to explain their growing closeness to those who begin to notice: Karasuno, Seijoh, Kageyama... and themselves.This is a slow burn romance with a plot that starts and continues with bits of fluff but progresses into graphic sex and emotional angst.19.03.21 - Chapter 1 - Hinata and Oikawa survive an earthquake27.03.21 - Chapter 2 - Attraction begins
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to OneLittleMoment for creating a freakin map of distances between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai. It helped make this story geographically accurate. 
> 
> Notes: Trainers = sneakers
> 
> I’m British so please bear that in mind with the word selection. Thank you. 
> 
> Trigger warning: anyone who struggles reading about repressed emotions, emotional turmoil/angst or boy-on-boy action, click away now. These themes start off light but get meatier as the story progresses. 
> 
> I was going to put a warning for ‘underage’ but then I Googled and the age of consent in Japan is 13 ya’ll. So. Go figure. I still put 'underage' in the general warning because I'm assuming most of us on here have an older age of consent for sex.
> 
> For anyone interested, my description of the earthquake is based on this real-life Japanese earthquake: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mk68bZ701s0

Stage 1 of an Earthquake: Elastic buildup

‘Earthquakes result from forces nowhere near the actual earthquake. The first stage of an earthquake is the gradual buildup of elastic strain. When both sides of the fault move, the elastic strain builds up in the rocks slowly, compressing the rock particles together.’

-

Hinata was early. The cafe was the prettiest spot near Sendai and, just like his friend had said, it wasn’t at all hard to find right next to Aoba Castle. Not far from Aoba Johsai.

 _This place is something else_ , Hinata thought to himself as he made his way to a booth and sat down. The place was decked in huge vases with an abundance of flowers that filled the air with the aroma of orchids and tulips. Almost directly above the booth, a huge ornate chandelier shaped like a flower.

‘Awesome,’ Hinata stared in wonder. _This place is so cool! I wonder if Kageyama_ -

Ah. No. There would be no way Kageyama would want to come to a place like this. Hinata sighed and took out his phone. His friend was running late. There weren’t many people in here today. Probably because it was about to be the rainy season. He held up his phone to take a picture of the place -

And froze.

A slender figure with bruised-brown hair and a model-like face emerged from the other end of the cafe, wiping his hands on the sides of his jeans. He looked elegant in a white shirt and brown tie. Currently unaware, he walked straight in Hinata’s direction until -

Their eyes met.

‘G-Grand King?!’

Both had equal levels of shock on their faces.

‘Oh my if it isn’t Karasuno’s shrimp. What brings you here?’

‘I’m meeting a friend who lives in Sendai!’

‘A friend, huh? Where’s your usual partner in crime?’

‘Kageyama? He has a family get together.’

Oikawa couldn’t help but notice, the fleeting downcast eyes and saddened tone before Hinata perked up and asked -

‘What about you? What are you doing here?’

Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair. ‘I’m on a date. Why else would I be here?’

Hinata glanced around.

‘She’s not here yet. She’s running late.’

‘You picked the perfect spot for a date -’

‘Didn’t I just? Everyone knows this as the “first date” cafe. Are you sure there’s nothing going on between you and your little friend, hmm?’

Hinata blushed. For some reason, Oikawa got a kick out of it.

‘It’s nothing like that,’ Hinata shook his head.

Oikawa smirked. ‘Oh really? Well, whatever you say. This place is also perfect because I live just around the cor-’

Wait.

Oikawa’s eyes suddenly widened. ‘Did you feel that?’

Hinata cocked his head to the side. ‘Feel what?’

Had he imagined it? No. There had been a small rumble under the floor…

‘That… tremor.’

The alarming look in Oikawa’s eyes gave Hinata a prickling sensation at the back of his neck.

‘That tremor on the ground.’ Oikawa was agitated. His eyes searched the floor.

Hinata frowned and realised that he was sat in a booth. ‘My feet aren’t touching the ground -’

Suddenly, the table, the seat, the wall, the ceiling, the floor began to shake. Someone started yelling. The judder of the giant vases on the floor were like an army of a million soldiers stamping their feet. A plate - a glass - something shattered.

Hinata and Oikawa locked eyes -

_Earthquake._

Hinata’s whole body uncontrollably vibrated; he grabbed the sides of the table to try and stop himself shaking as Oikawa slipped and slid like a surfer trying to stay standing.

Screaming. People were screaming.

Water from the giant vases splashed onto the floor - someone tried to run but slipped and fell - above, the chandelier was rattling, louder, and louder, shuddering, violent, and then -

Hinata could see it. Like he could in a game sometimes.

It snapped and, like in slow motion, the chandelier began falling -

And falling -

And directly underneath it -

Oikawa.

A heartbeat.

A flash of orange.

‘Uh!!!!!’

Oikawa was thrown sideways across the floor.

SMASH!

A million tiny pieces of glass scattered like beads of water right from the point of impact, where Oikawa stood a second ago. Everything shook. Everything was out of focus.

Oikawa groaned - the whole of his right side had hit the floor like a tonne of bricks and his left had been tackled by -

Hinata lay right in front of him. Face down. Not moving.

An iron fist twisted Oikawa’s intestines.

‘Chibi-chan? Chibi-chan?’ Oikawa slithered forward, the ground still shaking until he could reach the small frame and touch his shoulder. ‘Hinata?’

An affirmative noise came from the small boy. Oikawa dragged himself through the glass and pulled Hinata to him. _Strange_ , Oikawa couldn’t help but think.

‘Hinata - I need you to hold onto me, can you hold onto me, can you do that?’ Oikawa hitched Hinata up onto his back.

Like a miracle, those frail arms wrapped themselves around Oikawa’s torso with just about enough strength to hold on. Oikawa crawled, the ground vibrating so much he thought it might split apart at any moment, taking in sharp breaths every time his hand pressed into a shard of glass, until he reached the underside of the table of the booth Hinata first sat in. He peeled the boy off of him and carefully sat him up, holding him up by his shoulders, the world rattling. Hinata’s eyes were round and wide and open. But he wasn’t saying anything.

‘Shrimpy - do you know who I am? Do you know where we are? Where are we?’

 _Did he hit his head? Does he have concussion? He looks stunned. Is it shock? He’s so small_ -

Without warning, droplets formed in the corner of Hinata’s eyes as he stared at Oikawa and his face creased into a smile. ‘I’m so happy you’re OK.’

Oikawa felt something in him break. Tears began spilling down Hinata’s cheeks.

The shaking. Was it just on the outside? To Oikawa it felt like someone was drilling into his chest.

Before Oikawa even realised what he was doing, his bloodied palm had cupped the side of Hinata’s face - _so pretty, he’s almost like a girl_ \- and his sliced thumb had wiped away a tear. He leaned forward and embraced the little crow. His lacerated hand stung as he gently guided the boy’s head onto his shoulder. Even in all his pain Oikawa couldn’t help but think _his hair… it’s so soft_.

‘There, there chibi-chan,’ he whispered.

Hinata wept. In all his fear and his relief, the musky sweet scent of Oikawa was a comfort blanket, a torch in a tunnel. But through the darkness, a creeping sensation, there was something stinging his leg. Hinata’s brain suddenly registered a short, sharp pain -

‘Ah!’

Oikawa withdrew. ‘What is it? What’s wrong?’

Across Hinata’s thigh - a long cut - and it was still bleeding.

BANG!

Hinata screamed. Something had thundered right above their heads on the table.

_The ceiling._

But his leg. Oikawa suddenly remembered he was wearing his school uniform’s tie. He whipped off the brown piece of material and looped it around the boy’s thigh.

‘This may hurt.’ Oikawa tied a knot against the wound and Hinata cried out in pain, his small hand shooting out and grabbing the setter’s shirt. ‘It’s OK. It’s done. It should help stop the bleeding.’

Above them, a shattering of glass. More debris. And then -

The shuddering eased.

Oikawa’s heart banged against his chest as if it was trying to burst out of him. Hinata was shaking from head-to-foot, his eyes as wide as saucers, his lips trembling. He looked terrified. An odd sensation spread through Oikawa’s chest. _Why do I keep wanting to hold him?_

‘Hinata.’

Hinata’s eyes flicked onto Oikawa’s.

_OK, good, he’s responsive._

‘Did you hit your head? Where does it hurt?’

‘No, I - collided with you first then landed on my front. On my arms and legs. What about you? Where do you hurt?’

_He looks dazed and like he’s about to break yet he’s still asking me that?_

‘The whole of my right side feels like it’s been battered by a hundred volleyballs and I think I hurt my coccyx as well.’

Hinata blinked a few times and then suddenly turned a bright red. He quickly dropped his gaze. ‘Oh -’

Oikawa couldn’t help himself. ‘You know what a coccyx is, don’t you, chibi-chan?’

Hinata nodded, embarrassed, without looking up.

‘It feels really sore…’ Oikawa watched Hinata’s blush increase. He pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling. ‘But it’s a good thing it’s just your tail bone.’

Hinata’s eyes snapped back up to meet Oikawa’s.

‘The bit at the bottom of your back,’ Oikawa added, enjoying the selection of reactions from the underclassman. ‘Why? What did you think it meant?’

‘I - I knew that!’

Oikawa smirked. ‘I’m sure you did little man seeing as they only teach it in third year biology.’

Hinata looked slightly sulky.

_Good. That’s better than being terrified._

‘Can you walk?’ Oikawa asked.

‘I’m not sure.’

Oikawa crawled out from under the table. The devastation was heartbreaking. A million pieces of glass were across the floor. The windows had gone. Bits of ceiling had fallen; there was plaster and dust everywhere. There was a huge chunk of ceiling on the table he’d crouched under. The few people that were in here were emerging. A waitress was crying into the shoulder of her colleague. Two people were helping up the guy who had fallen who’d also seemed to hurt his leg. And those stupid giant marble vases, somehow they’d survived and not even toppled over.

Oikawa’s eyes wandered back to the spot he’d been standing in. All that was there - the crushed metal framework of the giant chandelier.

The gut-wrenching reality of that sight stamped a weight on Oikawa’s soul like a seal on red molten wax. The magnitude was enough to crumble him - his skull, his body, his life would’ve been smashed in an instant. He wouldn’t have survived. And if he had, he wouldn’t have been healthy. His life, in a split second, could’ve gone in a horrifying direction. It was about to. If it weren’t for -

Gratitude as vast as the ocean, as overwhelming as a tidal wave, drowned Oikawa in that moment like nothing he’d ever felt before. His eyes stung but he swallowed it down and took a deep breath to steady himself. Now was not the time. He turned back and, shoving his emotions back in a box, bent down to his saviour still seated under the table. He laced his arms under the boy’s armpits and dragged the little Karasuno member up. Hinata tried to stand but staggered and Oikawa caught him.

‘I think you’re going to have to lean on me.’

Hinata leaned his body weight against Oikawa’s left side, the side he had pushed out of the way of the chandelier. He winced as he wrapped one bruised arm around Oikawa’s waist.

 _He’s so short but he fits against my side so perfectly_ , Oikawa couldn’t help but notice.

Oikawa wrapped his arm around Hinata and guided him out of the cafe, hoisting him up if there was fallen objects. The whole of Oikawa’s right side pounded like a pulse. He wanted nothing more than to lie down here on the treacherous ground and dream but the adrenaline coursing through his veins pushed him into continuing and made his calculative mind sharper than usual. The feel of Hinata next to him just made Oikawa relive the moment again - the fear in the crow’s eyes as he flew forward, having seen the danger that Oikawa hadn’t, the impact and force of the push that threw Oikawa out of the way.

Outside, people were huddled together, some crying, some injured, some buildings had windows, slates from roofs and chunks missing but most seemed to be standing.

_All hail Japanese architecture._

The hospital would be manic right now and full with more severe cases. Neither he or Hinata had hit their heads or seemed to be in constant pain -

‘I live a five minute walk from here, do you think you can manage?’

The little ball of fluff looked up at Oikawa and nodded, a distant look on his face.

_He must be in shock._

It was beginning to get dark. They moved slowly and eventually reached Oikawa’s apartment. He lived on the ground floor of a house with the upstairs rented out to someone else. An outside staircase gave separate access.

Inside his home, Oikawa took off his shoes and then crouched down and undid the laces of Hinata’s trainers. Hinata’s small hand rested gently on Oikawa’s shoulder as the older student helped him take his trainers off. Silently, Oikawa returned his body to Hinata, helping him into the open-plan living space and leading him to the sofa. Hinata perched himself down on the edge. The older one straightened up.

‘Now, don’t you worry chibi-chan, I have a first aid kit in here somewhere, if I can just find it -’ Oikawa busied himself in the kitchen area, checking drawers. ‘Everything’s going to be just fine -’

Oikawa reached for the light switch -

Nothing happened.

He flicked it on again. Nothing.

_That’s strange._

He turned to his TV on standby. There was no red light.

_Oh no._

_No no no no -_

His charger was connected to a wall socket on the kitchen counter-top. He plugged in his phone.

It wasn’t charging.

Oikawa turned to the window. It was getting darker by the minute. He looked at that small boy who sat quietly, too quietly, on the sofa, staring at something just in front of him but that wasn’t really there.

Oikawa didn’t want to but for the first time since the incident he stretched out his palms in front of him and looked down. It was like someone had chopped up his hands with scissors. His skin was shredded. Slashes and tears filled with drying red blood. And there were shimmers and sparkles niggling at him, he could feel it -

_I have glass stuck in my hands..._

_But I may have a greater problem._

Outside in the distance, he heard sirens. Oikawa glanced over.

By the dying light he could see a dazed Hinata seemingly unaware of the trickles of blood snaking down his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 next weekend where attraction begins between Hinata & Oikawa. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter to get cheeky updates @spillourink


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Oikawa are alone, together, wounded, with only candles for light. 
> 
> Something awakens in the darkness of the blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Manon, my first ever commenter :) thank you <3
> 
> British dictionary:
> 
> plaster = band aid 
> 
> pixie = fairy

_Don’t panic. Just don’t panic._

RING RING.

Oikawa almost jumped out of his skin by the sudden shrieking of his mobile. He scooped up his phone, wincing from the pain in his hand.

‘Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa said weakly.

‘Are you alright? You OK?’

_Wow. No rudeness. No nicknames. It takes an earthquake to make that happen._

‘I’m… fine. Are you alright?’ Oikawa suddenly felt like he could collapse from sheer exhaustion, like every bone in his body was calling out for rest.

The conversation was brief but Iwaizumi seemed satisfied. Oikawa hardly said much. But as soon as he got off the phone he heard a noise, another ringtone -

He turned. A light blared through the pocket of Hinata’s shorts. But Hinata was still staring into the distance, unmoved by the shrill of his phone.

Oikawa dashed forward.

_If he doesn’t answer everyone’s going to think something’s happened to him._

‘Chibi-chan,’ Oikawa crouched in front of Hinata, lower than him.

Hinata blinked and looked down at Oikawa.

‘I need you to answer your phone, and I need you to call your parents right away and tell them you’re OK.’

Hinata slowly nodded. His phone suddenly stopped ringing.

‘Are you going to call your parents too?’ Hinata asked.

_Why is he so cute?_

‘Yes, chibi-chan, I’m going to call my parents.’

With movements so delayed, so unlike him, Hinata retrieved his phone from his pocket. The screen was smashed in the corner, the glass splintered like a spiderweb. To Oikawa’s great relief, it still worked.

‘It was my mother,’ Hinata stared at the screen. He pressed the call button and didn’t have to wait long. ‘Hey. Yeah I’m OK. Yeah I’m still near Sendai Castle… with a friend. No… I’m at his house -’

Oikawa gestured for Hinata to hand the phone to him. And he did.

‘Hi, Mrs Hinata?’ Oikawa spoke nervously. ‘Hi, I’m Toru Oikawa, I’m actually a third year on the volleyball club at Aoba Johsai, I bumped into your son at the cafe he was meeting his friend in when the earthquake hit… I think he’s in shock. He’s OK - he has a cut on his leg but it’s not very deep or wide so I’m going to bandage it up… Oh really? No, I didn’t know… Yes, here too. Yes, of course. Of course. Do you want my number too? I don’t know long my battery will last but you can try -’

Oikawa gave his number and address to Hinata’s mother. After the call, he handed the phone back to Hinata who held it loosely in his palm, as if he didn’t care if it slipped out and hit the floor.

‘Your mother said that the roads around Natori are closed off. There were some accidents. The rest of your family are fine. She doesn’t know how widespread the power cut is but apparently it’s hit quite a few areas in Miyagi. She’s asked if you could stay here until the roads are cleared so that’s the plan for now.’

Oikawa might as well have been talking to a cushion on his sofa. Hinata’s mind was clearly lost on something else.

‘Hinata?’

Those brilliant bright brown eyes met his.

‘Is this the first time you’ve ever been in an earthquake?’

‘An earthquake like that… yeah.’

‘Weren’t you here during the 2011 Tohoku earthquake?’

‘I was away visiting my grandmother in Nara at the time.’

‘I see.’

_This was nowhere near as bad as The Great East Japanese Earthquake but still it must be quite a shock if he’s never been in an earthquake like this before._

_Shit_! Oikawa suddenly realised the room was a dull burnt yellow as the sun was quickly going out. _Candles. I know I have some somewhere_ -

Oikawa fumbled about his apartment searching for candles. Ever since he’d looked at his hands he’d become annoyingly aware of the feeling of pinprick glass and the throbbing of the tears in his flesh. But he beared it. Every time he opened a draw, every time he picked up something he felt the pain in his hands. Hinata’s phone started ringing again. But the ginger didn’t pick up. _Well_ , Oikawa thought to himself, _we can do the rounds later but this is more important_ … About ten minutes later Oikawa had collected three large candles in glass jars, a lighter, disinfectant, cotton pads and the first aid kit on the kitchen island.

‘Right then, chibi-chan -’ he sounded playful. On the inside, Oikawa’s anxious heart felt like he was single-handedly holding up a wall of worry that was about come crashing down on him any moment now.

The room was a purple hue, the last lines of sunlight soon to die. Oikawa looked over at Hinata. And his heart froze -

Hinata’s whole right leg was covered in blood. It had soaked down to his white socks turning them red. Oikawa’s brown tie was still knotted around Hinata’s thigh - but half of it had fallen down, leaving the cut exposed.

 _I mustn’t panic, I must not panic_ -

Oikawa practically flew over and hooked his arms under Hinata’s knees and around the spiker’s waist. He lifted the boy up - _he’s so light_ \- and carried him over to the kitchen island, hearing a soft clamour to the floor - Hinata’s phone. Oikawa gently placed Hinata down by the supplies he found before his own phone started screeching: mother. Oikawa put his phone on silent and rushed to light the three large candles, placing two behind him on the kitchen counter but leaving one near Hinata’s leg.

The sun was almost entirely gone. Purple was making way for the black of night. To Oikawa’s left, the large kitchen window gave up its duty to light and placed them solely on the three quivering candles in Oikawa’s kitchen. The candle next to Hinata’s leg illuminated the tie and cut on his thigh. It gave a soft glow to the surrounding perfect flesh, dribbled in blood.

‘Grand King.’

Oikawa jumped. Hinata stared at Oikawa, his perfect features flickering in the candlelight, with a look so penetrating that Oikawa involuntarily took a step back. The redhead suddenly didn’t look so fazed anymore.

‘Are you OK?’ Hinata asked him.

Oikawa blinked a few times. ‘Me? Am I OK? Your leg is covered in blood -’

‘I feel… fine. What about you?’

_What had happened? In the space of minutes? What was going on in that little Karasuno’s mind?_

Hinata’s features were defined in determination, the kind Oikawa had seen in him in matches. There was no hesitation, no fear, no relenting in the power of his gaze locked onto Oikawa’s.

‘We’re going to be OK.’ Hinata said. ‘We just survived an earthquake. It could’ve been a lot worse but we’re here now and we’re safe. So you shouldn’t worry, OK? I… I trust you. And you should trust me too. We’ll do whatever it takes to get through this together!’

Oikawa’s strained elastic heart felt the pull ease. The sincerity in Hinata’s eyes was like a balm for Oikawa’s soul.

_He’s right. That’s the attitude we need to have if we’re going to get through this._

‘OK short stuff I’m glad to see you’ve got your fighting spirit back but just to warn you - this disinfectant is going to sting and I’m going to have to put more pressure on that wound of yours to stop it bleeding.’

‘I - I know. I’m ready.’

It was a good thing Oikawa had had a date. He’d dressed in jeans and a shirt with a tie, his arms and legs fully covered. Hinata on the other hand was in blue shorts and a white t-shirt, his legs and arms fully exposed to the wrath of the earthquake.

Oikawa took out several cotton pads, opened the disinfectant and poured -

‘Ah!’

‘What happened? What’s wrong?’

Oikawa had flinched at the scorching pain of the disinfectant soaking the cotton pad on his open-wound fingers. He’d dropped the cotton pad on the floor, the stinging sensation still echoing on his fingertips. The alcohol was too strong.

‘Y-your hands!’ Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s wrists closer to him, putting them on either side of the candlelight.

But Oikawa had loosely balled his palms into fists.

‘Open them.’

Oikawa sighed. Reluctant, he showed the young spiker his hands. He expected Hinata to blanch. Instead he stared intensely at the wounds like a doctor.

‘There’s some sparkly bits on your hands.’

‘I think there may be shards of glass.’

It took a moment for Hinata to register what Oikawa had said.

‘So you… you won’t be able to set a ball for a while.’

‘That’s true.’

Hinata looked up and met Oikawa’s eyes. Their faces were inches apart. Hinata was gripping Oikawa’s wrists on either side of the candle, so close Oikawa could touch his bloody thigh. _Ba-dum_. Hinata felt his heart punch his chest. _What is this… this feeling?_ Oikawa’s eyes in the flickering candlelight were even more mesmerising up close. His face was heartbreakingly beautiful, understandably the attraction of every TV station and girl within a hundred mile radius. Hinata suddenly remembered the comforting sweet musky smell emanating from Oikawa’s warm body and neck earlier on when he had hugged him. He wasn’t sure why but… he wanted to smell that smell again.

 _What_? Hinata thought. _What am I saying_?

Hinata blushed and released Oikawa’s wrists, looking away from those perceptive eyes, thankful for the cloak of the blackout. Collecting his thoughts, it only made sense if he… His heart was still pounding as he spoke without meeting the setter’s stare.

‘I think if you’re going to treat me I’m going to have to bandage your hands first. But I’ve… never bandaged someone before so you’re going to have to tell me what to do.’

Hinata made the mistake of locking eyes with Oikawa once again. Oikawa hadn’t moved back so he was just as close as he was before. Hinata felt an inexplicable urge to reach out, to comfort, to touch Oikawa - his hair, face, neck - anything to give him warmth. As confident and charismatic as Seijoh’s number one was, Hinata had seen it today - the cracks in fleeting moments which revealed crippling worry and anxiety.

As if Oikawa had an electric shock, he snapped his back up straight, a look - was it fear? - in his eyes. But then it was gone, replaced by a smirk as Seijoh’s captain rested the back of his hands on his hips.

‘Well aren’t you the calm and collected one now? The thing is - take off my tie from around your leg. Has the bleeding stopped?’

Hinata pulled down Oikawa’s tie from his leg. The cut still shimmered; tiny amounts of blood crept out of the sides.

‘I think so. Oh. I think it may still be bleeding just a tiny bit.’

 _What the fuck have I been doing?_ Oikawa thought to himself. _Am I just letting him bleed to death?_

Oikawa forced himself to smile. ‘We need to put more pressure on that wound to make sure it’s completely stopped bleeding. Can you open the first aid box and take out some bandages and scissors? I’ll get you some tissue. We have to stop the bleeding -’

They did. Oikawa felt a massive weight leave his shoulders when, upon a second round of Hinata pressing a wad of tissue to his thigh cut, it stopped bleeding.

‘Keep that pressure on your thigh, we don’t want to get this wrong again,’ Oikawa said as he washed his hands delicately, wincing as he did so, by candlelight by the sink.

‘Here. I’ll dry your hands.’ Hinata said.

Oikawa shook his hands in the sink before bringing them over to Hinata. Hinata ripped off loops of toilet paper and rested his left forearm across his right thigh to keep the pressure on the wad of paper.

‘You’re going to have to bring your hands closer,’ he said, moving the candle slightly up towards his hip to make room for Oikawa’s hands but close enough that he still had sufficient light.

A few drips of water splashed onto Hinata’s exposed thigh. With the gentleness of an angel, Hinata dabbed and wiped the back of Oikawa’s hands before carefully nudging them palm-side up. The sight of the pierced skin pierced Hinata - _it’ll be a while before he can hit a ball again_. Hinata tried to graze the slashes in Oikawa’s hands with tissue with the minimal amount of force possible, so that he barely stroked the wounds but collected water.

‘Does that hurt?’

There was an arrow lodged in Oikawa’s heart. _Why is he being like this? We’re rivals. He could’ve left me under that chandelier. He had no reason to put himself at risk. He could be roughly drying my hands. He should be relishing this but instead_ … Hinata’s touch was more caring than a nurse’s, and more loving than a -

Lover’s.

Oikawa felt a lump in his throat.

‘No.’ Oikawa said a little more firmly than he’d intended to.

Once Hinata ensured that Oikawa’s hands were dry, he opened up the pack of bandages and grabbed the scissors.

‘I think I need a bit more light.’ Hinata requested.

Oikawa awkwardly but successfully brought the other two candles in jars over by lifting them near the base with the backs of his hands. Hinata placed one on the other side of him and also one between his knees. It created soft bubbles of light, encasing Hinata in a mini-half halo. He looked holy almost. _Like a cherub_ , Oikawa thought.

 _Careful not to burn yourself chibi-chan we already have enough cuts and bruises as it is_ \- Those words surfaced to Oikawa’s mind, playful and mood-altering but he didn’t want…

He didn’t want to alter the mood.

‘Alright.’ For some reason, Hinata didn’t look Oikawa in the eye. Instead he stared at the candle in-between his legs. ‘You’re going to have to tell me what to do.’

Oikawa instructed him. Hinata nodded, that expression of determination etched across his face. And so, he began. He worked silently, focusing intently on Oikawa’s wounds. He’d never touched another person’s hands so much. The backs of Oikawa’s hands felt surprisingly soft. _It must be because I’ve never done this before. That’s why I feel so nervous_. Ever so faintly, he thought he could detect that addictive scent of Oikawa’s. Maybe if he just leaned in closer… Hinata felt a blush creep on him and tried not to make his face give him away. Despite being in shorts and a t-shirt, he was sweating. He could sense the burning gaze of Oikawa watching him… All he knew was that under no circumstances must he lock eyes with Oikawa again so close to his face. The thought thrilled him and terrified him and made his stomach flutter.

When Hinata wrapped the first layer of bandage around Oikawa’s palm it was too soft.

‘Harder.’ Oikawa said.

Hinata pulled on the material. The sudden pressure made Oikawa jerk his body back and wince.

‘I’m sorry!’ Hinata looked up; Oikawa took a deep breath to steady himself.

 _At least he’s not so close now_ , Hinata thought.

Hinata still had Oikawa’s hand and hadn’t relieved the pressure of the bandage; it was still pulled taut against Oikawa’s palm. ‘Is this OK? Does it hurt?’

‘Yes. But I guess it has to. Please proceed.’

Oikawa bit his lip as Hinata strangled his hand.

‘What about your fingers?’ Hinata asked, after he’d wound three layers of bandage tightly.

‘I’ll just use some plasters. Don’t bandage them. I’ll struggle if they’re wrapped up like a mummy,’ Oikawa chuckled.

But Hinata didn’t laugh. He was already taking plasters out of the first aid kit.

 _He’s so focused, so serious right now_. Oikawa watched as the little bird split open a plaster. Unconsciously, Oikawa moved closer. Hinata froze for a milli-second and then fumbled. As he was gently placing the band aid on a cut on Oikawa’s thumb, Oikawa realised that Hinata’s hands were slightly shaking.

‘Are you cold?’

‘No.’ Hinata didn’t even look up. Determined, he wrapped the plaster around Oikawa’s thumb and delicately smoothed it down.

The little Karasuno member worked diligently, examining Oikawa’s cuts and finding band aids to match, his features intimate, glowing in the candlelight. He examined each one of the captain’s fingers as if he were an artist looking at valuable pieces of art. Oikawa felt a pang in his chest. Hinata stroked and held up each finger towards the candle, assessing each cut. Both were hyper aware of their hands touching, of skin on skin… That feeling had lingered since the cafe - Oikawa wanted to hold Hinata, to feel the small, warm life of his body again, to comfort him and be comforted. He felt the impulse to touch him, to ruffle and play with his soft unruly hair even with his scarred hands.

Oikawa’s attention suddenly fell on the wad of tissue on Hinata’s thigh. Hinata had finished plastering Oikawa’s fingers and was getting the bandage ready for Oikawa’s other hand.

‘I think we should still put pressure on that.’ Oikawa couldn’t help but worry.

‘Huh?’

‘Your cut.’

‘Oh, well, you can just lean on me for a moment while I bandage up your hand. I shouldn’t take too long -’

Oikawa didn’t want to put too much pressure on Hinata’s leg or use his ragged palm, so he placed the outside of his wrist firmly down on Hinata’s thigh. And then he wished he hadn’t.

Oikawa’s heart exploded in his chest and his breathing hitched up in his throat. Hinata froze, his delicate fingers around Oikawa’s pinky, about to tape the bandage in place. He felt the blood rush down and felt himself get semi-hard. Crimson bloomed on his cheeks, their colour disguised by the yellow candlelight. Involuntarily, his eyes darted to Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s eyes smouldered like melted chocolate. A tangle of electricity shot between them. If Oikawa moved his hand ever so slightly up… Oikawa’s pulse was deafening against his ears. Hinata’s slightly parted lips, his perfectly pert nose - those features of his painfully pretty face made Oikawa want to move in more… Hinata felt his whole body throb under the pressure of the back of Oikawa’s wrist so close to his crotch.

 _Slick_. Hinata shakily rubbed down the tape on Oikawa’s skin. Slower now, he continued to work, his gaze back on Oikawa’s exposed hand. He could feel the eyes of the setter on him like lasers.

 _I could_ , Oikawa stared at Hinata’s mouth… the impulse was so strong, the air so tense, and the two of them were alone together -

Oikawa lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to regain composure. He felt the tape tap onto his skin, and Hinata pull the bandage across his palm. Sure it hurt _but if I turned my other hand right now I could grip his thigh_. Oikawa tried to steady his breathing. He only opened his eyes again when the last band aid was placed on his finger and the spiker pronounced it was done.

Hinata was… trembling. Sweat gleamed on his face and there was a strange look in his eyes.

Hinata was gripping onto the edge of a cliff with his bare fingernails. What were… all these feelings? He knew, since that first hug under the table, he craved to feel the reassuring warmth of Oikawa again - his touch, his body, his scent… but… what were these other feelings? Oikawa’s hand near his thigh, and the setter’s alluring eyes… The closeness of Oikawa’s beauty and his body made the spiker want to do something unimaginable and reckless…

And this avalanche of new feelings -

Terrified him.

For Oikawa, one instinct was replaced by another. Birthed in the earthquake, Oikawa hated seeing the crow like this, it pulled at him too much - the elastic strain broke -

Oikawa removed his wrist from Hinata’s thigh and, leaning in, gingerly cupped one side of the boy’s face with his bandaged palm.

‘Chibi-chan… what’s wrong?’

Hinata closed his eyes and exhaled as if letting a truck-load of tension out. When he opened his eyes again, those brown orbs full of hidden realms locked onto Oikawa. _Ba-dum_. Oikawa was sure that Hinata was a magical pixie; no one else’s gaze made him feel like his heart was bouncing between the floor and the sky.

Without warning, Hinata placed a warm hand on the side of Oikawa’s cold, strong neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 next week Wednesday 31st March


End file.
